


Return of the Jedi Halloween

by merry_amelie



Series: Academic Arcadia [152]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of the Jedi Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue
> 
> Here are our lads' yearly Halloween stories:  
>   
> 2003 -- [Masquerade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1416970)  
> 2004 -- [Hallowe'en Kata](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1798078)  
> 2005 -- [Happy Tatooween](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4494276)  
> 2006 -- [Happy Tatooween, Take Two: Undercovers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4494279)  
> 2007 -- [A Jedi Halloween](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4140561)  
> 2008 -- [Jedi Trick or Treat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4209189)  
>   
> For Barbara

Obi-Wan chuckled at Princess Leia's squeal when Han Solo rode up the driveway on Halloween Saturday. They were sitting on the front stoop in their Star Wars costumes, daydreaming of Coruscant, while Qui-Gon got lightsabers for himself and his Padawan. The dashing Corellian rogue screeched to a stop in front of his friends. He'd come to meet his little princess for their evening of trick-or-treating, watched over by their very own Jedi Knights.  
  
Ian whistled when he saw Han's snazzy new bike -- it boasted 'Millennium Falcon' in Star Wars lettering on its top tube. "Where'd you get those wheels, Han?" he asked.  
  
"My birthday present from my grandparents," Han said proudly.  
  
Ian gave him a high-five. "Cool."  
  
Quinn came out to sit on the stoop with his family. He handed Ian the blue 'saber, keeping the green one for himself, as always. They turned them on together, their faces luminescent in the magical dusk of Halloween.  
  
"Yay!" Han cheered. "I thought you'd be a perfect Chewy, but now I'm not so sure," he said speculatively, looking up at his tall neighbor in awe.  
  
Quinn gave Lelia an avuncular smile. "What do you think, angel?" Would she be so adamant in her costume choice for him next year when Han saw him as Chewbacca?  
  
Lelia made straight for Quinn's lap. "Daddy can be Chewy. You're Uncle Qui."  
  
"There's your answer, Han," said Quinn as he ruffled Lelia's blonde curls. He changed the subject quickly, preventing Lelia from getting worked up about it. Clapping Ian on the shoulder, he asked, "Ready to go? Your folks are holding the fort here with the candy bucket."  
  
"So they're settling in for the siege?" Ian winked.  
  
Quinn laughed. "Better the siege of Coruscant than Alder Run."  
  
Ian threw Mars Bars to Lelia and Han, and was impressed by their reflexes, just as he was in their backyard play training.  
  
"Score! First candy bar for Halloween," Han crowed. "And it's a winner." He dropped it into his plastic pumpkin, grinning at the satisfying thunk.  
  
Lelia followed suit, sending both kids into giggle fits.  
  
"Let's visit my grandparents first. They have giant Milky Ways."  
  
Han's pronouncement made Lelia squeal even louder.  
  
On that happy note, the little party started their trick-or-treating next door. Sure enough, the Milky Ways soon joined Mars Bars in the children's trove. Then they ventured deeper into the neighborhood, where they got Orbit gum, Moon Pies, and snickered over their Snickers bars.  
  
The one house Quinn and Ian made sure to skip was on the corner across from theirs. They wanted to avoid an unpleasant experience like last year's, when the elderly woman who lived there had told Quinn what she thought of gay parenting. Ian later thanked him for saving their celebration by waiting to tell him until the next day.  
  
That left four houses across the street to plunder. Han swaggered up the sidewalk, holding Lelia with one hand, his pumpkin with the other. The Jedi followed a saber's-length away, enjoying the kids' enjoying themselves, while the autumn breeze tickled their tunics. Their lightsabers glowed in the dark, illuminating their charges in safety, with the Force all around them. Jedi boots thudded on the pavement, making Han grin at his back-up.  
  
Han's open vest flared as he knocked on the next door authoritatively. "Trick or treat!" he said in a jaunty tone.  
  
Mr. Jefferson, a retired neighbor whose pup Buddy enjoyed playing with Artoo and Sandy, smiled at them and put candy corn packets in the kids' pumpkins.  
  
After they'd collected all their treats, the children were tired but triumphant, their pumpkins feeling only a bit heavier than their eyes. Ian smiled wistfully when Lelia leaned against Han, instead of asking to be carried, as she did last year.  
  
The Changs had joined Jo and Keith for an impromptu get-together, and from the state of the candy bucket, not to mention the wrappers scattered everywhere, Quinn couldn't tell who'd had more candy -- the trick-or-treaters or their grandparents.  
  
Sleepy 'goodnights' all around, then the guests scattered like autumn leaves.  
  
Han waved cockily as he rode off on his bike, with the Changs behind him, his pumpkin secure in his grandfather's hand. Lelia snuggled into Keith's pullover while she kissed Ian and Quinn goodbye.  
  
Ian smiled when he saw that his parents had fed and watered Sandy and Artoo earlier, even remembering to turn on their night-light. By the time he got to the bedroom, Quinn was already in bed, his yawn sounding a bit like Shyriiwook. Maybe Han picturing Quinn as Chewy wasn't such a stretch, after all. Especially when Quinn stretched like that, every inch the majestic, untamed force of nature, making him look even taller.  
  
Since they had switched to their warmer tartan comforter for the season, Ian didn't bother with his pajamas and threw his gi on the chair with Quinn's. But he didn't need to see the rumpled linen to know that his husband was naked under the covers -- he could tell that from his stretches. Cool arms welcomed him into bed, a pleasant contrast with their downy comforter. As they snuggled together, Ian on top, their shared body heat conquered the chill outside the bedclothes.  
  
Loving warmth surrounded Quinn as he nuzzled into his laddie's hair. "At least Lelia doesn't insist on 'getting our hair right' anymore."  
  
"I like the real you much better," said Ian, petting the side of Quinn's neck, accessible without 'the full Qui-Gon'.  
  
"Those extensions always make me sweat." Quinn practically purred in pleasure. "Feels so much nicer to be free of them."  
  
Ian gave a happy sigh at the glide of Quinn's cheek over his hair. "Mmm-hmm. And my hair's spiky enough to look like the Padawan cut anyway." His voice lowered enticingly. "Besides, you can play with the braid whenever you want to."  
  
Their wedding gift from Bant had proven to be quite the aphrodisiac for them through the years, almost as popular as the berry lube which sat beside it in their nightstand drawer.  
  
Quinn moved his lips to the spot behind Ian's right ear where their games began when his laddie played Padawan. He teased it with the very tip of his tongue.  
  
Ian shivered deliciously. Even without the braid, Quinn could turn him on there. And now he'd started to nibble. Ian could hear Quinn's smile in his voice.  
  
"We're lucky our gi are enough of a costume for Lelia these days." Quinn licked a path down the phantom braid.  
  
Ian arched his neck in delight. "Actually they're a bit too much. We're well out of them."  
  
Quinn groaned obligingly, then felt Ian stirring against his stomach, and his groan became most genuine. Ian's soft laugh tickled his chin.  
  
Sometimes it seemed Quinn knew Ian was hardening before he did himself. Ian raised his head to kiss that groan, the reverberations thrilling through him the way Quinn's groans always did. Nuzzling Quinn's chin, he said, "Don't miss the beard, either. I like it skin to skin."  
  
"Nothing between us," Quinn rumbled in contentment.  
  
"Nothing can ever come between us," Ian said, voice earnest, possessive streak a parsec wide. His arms tightened around Quinn reflexively.  
  
"Oh, laddie." Quinn rubbed his cock against the tender skin of Ian's inner thigh, each rub making him harder, until every breath became a gasp into his husband's mouth.  
  
Quinn's stomach was a perfect playground for Ian's erection. The muscular dips and ridges made for a tempting skinscape for his cock to glide over.  
  
But Quinn wanted to feel that beautiful cock against his own. He lifted his lad to align their erections to his satisfaction. After that, their grunting language took over, and Ian's hips reminded Quinn of his laddie's virtuosity.  
  
The slick slathering of their mingled pre-come drove Ian wild. He thrust into his herven again and again, rushing to orgasm with his usual impetuousness. His kiss was almost as hard as his thrusts, and had Quinn spilling onto him a second before he came himself.  
  
Halloween night was hushed around them, waiting for them to get their breath back.  
  
Knowing that Quinn was too tired even to groan, Ian took full advantage. "I knew I'd get the treat."


End file.
